Emotions
by turquoise.seas
Summary: Max tells Fang about Ari's death reactions and emotions flare. SLIGHT Fax, if you pretend mostly brotherlyfamily stuff. Oneshot! PostStWaOES


**Hey again! This idea floated around in my head for a while - I always wondered how Fang found out that Ari was dead, and how he reacted when Max told him. Obviously, this probably wouldn't actually happen in the books, but I like to entertain my imagination. :) . I know Fang's a little OOC, but hey.. I can always dream!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own MR, James Patterson does! **

* * *

**_Emotions_**

Fang and I sat quietly, side by side on the beach. I took comfort in his familiar, solid heat beside me as I stared blankly out over the horizon.

Fang shifted almost imperceptibly closer to me; apparently sharing the feeling. I he worked his jaw silently, and I could tell he was mulling over a thought.

I shot a sideways glance at him. He sat with his arms resting on his bent knees, his black hair falling onto his forehead. His dark eyes reflected the moonlight almost eerily, and I grinned to myself. _Same old Fang._

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him quietly, genuinely curious.

Fang's eyes considered me for a moment, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

Now I _had_ to know. "That's debatable. Tell me."

"What…" he faltered, obviously knowing that it was a touchy subject. "Whatever happened to Ari?"

My emotions immediately went into lock down mode, but not before a flash of pain welled up inside me. I carefully rid my face of all emotion before meeting his eyes again. Fang looked slightly anxious now, his eyes flashing over my face in an attempt to decipher the answer to his question.

"You don't have to tell me," he said softly. "Not if you don't want to."

I wished that I didn't have to, but he had to know and it would be best if he found out from me.

"He died," I said flatly.

I could see the shock and sympathy register on his face as his eyebrows drew together into a small frown. As he shifted in the sand to turn toward me, I couldn't stand it. I didn't want any sympathy, and I knew if he tried to comfort me I would end up breaking down again.

I pushed myself up quickly. "I'm going for a walk by the water," I muttered bleakly, and shoved my hands in my pockets as I trudged to the shoreline.

Fang, apparently uncharacteristically stunned into silence, stayed where he was.

I could feel the hot tears brimming, but I refused to let them fall. I kept my face stony as I walked slowly along the ocean. Eventually I heard running footsteps, and Fang's dark outline dropped into step beside me. He didn't say anything, just walked with me, radiating silent support. And _that_ was the final straw that made me break down.

A single, solitary tear escaped my iron hold, and slid down my cheek. It was soon followed by another, and another. The tears glinted in the moonlight. In a slightly awkward gesture of apology and comfort, Fang's rough hand gripped my smaller one tightly.

I squeezed it back, grateful for the effort that was so far out of his comfort zone. We just kept walking, hand in hand, the tears pouring down my face.

Eventually, Fang couldn't stand it anymore. He tugged on my hand gently to make me stop, and pulled me around to face him. With his free hand, he brushed his knuckles across my cheek and wiped some of the tears away. I met his dark eyes, surprised at the emotions raging behind them.

"Don't cry," he pleaded roughly. My throat was closing, making it difficult and painful to breathe. After his words I couldn't help it, and the tears gushed even more rapidly from my eyes.

With a groan, Fang pulled my head to his shoulder. He stood there and held me, murmuring nonsensical comforts as my hands grabbed fistfuls of his black Tshirt convulsively.

After I had cried myself out, he pulled me gently back and lifted my head so that our eyes met.

"I'm sorry." He said heavily, remorse and pain weighting his voice.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"For what?" I asked thickly.

"For being a complete idiot and splitting up the flock," He ducked his head, self-hatred consuming him. "For hurting you. For not understanding about Ari."

I could feel a lump rising in my throat. "He was my _brother_, Fang. My _family._"

Fang met my eyes, with an intensity that surprised me. "_We_ are your family. Us, the flock."

"I know, I know."

I hugged him again swiftly, grateful for his efforts to come out of his shell for me.

Fang released me gently, but still gripped my white hand tightly in his darker one as we walked back to our campsite.

The warmth comforted me, reminding me that even though Ari was related to me, my flock was my true family; the only family I would ever need.

* * *

**PLEASE review... I'm getting slightly frustrated with lack of reviews, and I really really appreciate them. If you have a question, or a suggestion, thought it was crap, or just want to randomly say something - I don't care!! I just like to know what you thought of it. **


End file.
